Total Drama Losers
by TinMan17
Summary: The "losers" have never had a chance on the Total Drama Series. Now most of the lovable "losers" from the original series and some from Revenge of the Island are back to compete for the 1,000,000


A/N: Hello. I do not own any characters in the Total Drama Series. This is purely a cool idea that I have made up to give the "losers" of the show a chance to win the big money. Rate and Review. I hope you enjoy

"Hello world. I'm Chris McLean. I'm the host of the Total Drama Island Series. Over the past four years, we have seen some campers do some crazy, and I mean CRAZY, things. They have survived a dangerous summer camp, an abandoned film studio, and traveled around the world. We then had fourteen new campers come back to the summer camp, which was filled with radioactive waste. Our winners over the past four seasons have been Owen, Duncan, Heather, and Lightning. Four our fifth season, we have had Camp Wawanakwa recreated. This season we will have 21 loveable losers from the past four seasons back to compete. And by loser, I don't mean actual losers. I mean the nerds, weirdo's, and outcasts. So pretty much everyone that has ever gotten voted out early. However, we do have a previous champion competing in this season and some second place winners as well. " A boat can be heard in the distance. "And here come our lovable losers now. Here we go. Get ready for Total…Drama….Losers!

-Theme Song-

The first boat stops at the dock and out steps a girl with short blue and black hair. "Ah, Gwen. How is it going? You had one good run the first season. You have, however, sucked, ever since, not cracking the top ten. Will you be able to beat the other Losers?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "I hate you McLean. Calling people losers isn't nice," she said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Oh well. You don't have your boyfriends here with you this time. Who ya gonna hook up with now?" he asked, laughing. Next off the boat was a short African-American boy with glasses. "Here we are with another second place winner, Cameron. "Oh boy, I'm so glad to be back. This time, I am going to win it all. I should have one last time, but oh well. This is so cool. Oh my gosh," Cameron rambled on. "Good to see you little buddy. You've really broken out of your shell." Cameron grinned and then walked over to Gwen. "Hi. You're Gwen. You're a second place loser like me," he said. Gwen smiled at him.

Confessional:

Gwen: He may be weird and geeky and annoying, but he's a nice kid. You can't help but like him.

End Confessional

Next off the boat stepped a kid in a beanie. "Ah. If it isn't Ezekiel. It's nice to see we got you cleaned up and fixed after the toxic mutation. Haha," Chris said with a laugh. "Eh, it's okay I guess. I'm just hoping that I won't get voted off first this time. I mean, everyone else is a loser, eh," he said and walked over next to Gwen and Cameron. The first boat left and the second boat came and dropped off Mike, Zoey, Katie, Sadie, Beth, and B. Gwen face-palmed herself when the terror twins got off the boat. "What's so bad?" Cameron asked her. "They-" All of a sudden, the twins shrieked. "There are no cute guys here," Sadie said. "We are going to die!" Katie squealed. "Oh, I see," Cameron said.

Finally, the rest of the boats arrived and the rest of the campers arrived: Eva, Cody, Noah, Dawn, Tyler, Lindsay, Izzy, Owen, Sam, Staci, and Harold. Everyone was hitting it off, especially Sam and Harold. They were chatting it up about video games. "Wait a minute, Chris. There are two things that I have a problem with here," Noah said, looking away from his book. "The first is that I thought you said we were going to be a cast of losers. Owen has won before. Gwen and Cameron came in second. What gives?" Chris chuckled. "Besides Owen, Gwen and Cameron still lost. Secondly, I mean that you guys are losers. Nerds. Outcasts. Weirdo's. Nobody likes you. You never stand a chance against the good looking, idiotic, rich, bad boy/characters." Noah looked shocked. "Yeah. Whatever. Anyway, secondly, there are only twenty of us here. I thought you said that there would be twenty o—" Noah was cut off as a final boat stepped off the dock.

Confessional:

Gwen: Oh, God, please do not be Heather, Courtney, or Alejandro.

Owen: I really hope that it isn't Duncan. He's really mean to a lot of people. Maybe it's DJ.

Cameron: I really hope it's not Lightning. Or Jo. Or Brick. I might have a chance against these guys.

Staci: Ya know, my great great great grandfather invented final contestants. It was lame before them.

End confessional

Everyone was nervous about who was about to step off of the boat. After a few dramatic seconds, there were gasps. Off of the boat stepped the villainous redhead, Scott. "Oh wow. This season will definitely be mine," Scott snickered. "What is he doing here?!" Cameron exclaimed. "He's a mean, manipulative jerk!" Scott then shoved the small dork and laughed. Chris also laughed. "Because. While Scott did make it to the final four and he did manipulate everyone, he is still a loser. He stinks and he's not a cool villain like Heather or Alejandro or Courtney," Chris said. Scott scowled. "Campers, you have two hours to go to the mess hall and eat. Don't settle into cabins yet. We still have to determine teams. One of you is going home tonight so that we can even up the teams. Be ready for the challenge in two hours. Everyone groaned as they headed to the mess hall.

Confessional:

Cameron: I have a plan to get rid of the snake right off the bat.

Mike: Oh man. I'm glad I'm cured of my Multiple Personality disorder. I still do not like Scott though. He's a butthole.

Zoey: I can't afford for Scott to send Mike home again. We finally have a chance to be together a while.

Noah: I didn't really watch the last season. This Scott guy really seems like a jerk though. I'm not here to go home third or eleventh this time. I've got to at least make it to the merger. I'm going to have to come up with something quick.

Dawn: I am sensing a terrible aura. I just know that it is Scott.

B: ….

End confessional.

Scott decided to go off in the woods to look around and set up some pranks. Cameron then gathered everyone together. "Alright everyone. I know that we don't all know each other, but Scott is a bad guy. He was single-handedly responsible for the elimination of B, Dawn, Sam, and Mike last season. He needs to be the first to go. I have a feeling that the first two winners of the free for all challenge will be the one to pick teams. We need to make sure that Scott does not finish first. That way, we can just not pick him. Everyone nodded.

Confessional:

Mike: Bye Scott. No million for you.

Harold: I really do not want another jerk in the game. Gosh.

Cody: There are no cute ladies here this time. Well, at least Sierra isn't here. Phew.

Cameron: I'm not much for scheming, but this time, I will not lose the game. I've got to get rid of the toughest camper here. Sorry Scott.

End confessional.

Meanwhile, Scott was still in the woods. After a while, he came across a production cabin. He leaned next to the door. "Well, Chef. The campers are going to be surprised to know that I am going to twist the challenge. Instead of the first two winners being the team captains picking their teams, the first one out and the winner will be the team captains. It's going to be an awesome twist. Haha. Scott grinned evilly and ran back to the center of camp.

Confessional:

Scott: Man oh man. This is going to be wonderful. I'm just going to come in last so that I can have immunity and assemble a team of losers that I can pick off one by one. Haha.

End confessional.

Two hours later, everyone gathered in the center of camp. All of a sudden a helicopter lifting giant metal box hovered over them. They all ran and got out of the way as it dropped. "Alright, my loveable losers," said Chris. "It's time for the very first challenge. It's a free for all. I like to call it freeze out. What we have here is a giant freezer. I have it on it's coldest setting, which is -32 degrees. The one who makes it the longest wins the challenge and immunity for tonight. Now file in, you little losers," Chris laughed. Everyone started to file in and groaned. Almost immediately, Scott walked back out. "I'm out. It's too cold in there," Scott said, grinning menacingly. "Alright. Twenty campers left," Chris said. Cameron and Mike smiled at each other.

Confessional:

Cameron: This is way too easy.

Mike: Wow. Scott is really stupid.

End confessional. About fifteen minutes in, Gwen, Cody, Harold, Lindsay, Eva, Mike, Zoey, Katie and Sadie, and Beth stepped out of the cooler. "Alright, we have 10 campers left in the cooler. Who is going to win this one. Most of the campers left are the fatties," Chris said, laughing. Gwen then punched his shoulder. "Not nice, Chris," Gwen muttered. Noah sat, chattering. Dawn then approached him. "Hello. I sense a weird aura from you. You have a negative vibe, but a good heart," she said, sweetly. Noah, looked at her. She was certainly strange, but she was cute. "I'm….just….very…sar…cas…tic…" He then passed out. "Oh no!" Dawn said. She managed to scoop him up and carry him outside. "Dawn and Noah, out!" Chris said. "Eight left," he said. Dawn was about to say something, but she realized that Noah was short on breath. "Somebody, give Noah CPR, please?" she asked. Cody smiled with his toothy grin. He's my buddy. Cody then gave Noah CPR. Noah's eyes popped open and pushed Cody off of him. "OH NO NOT AGAIN" Noah said. His face was bright red and he spit out. He then turned away and walked towards the eliminated campers.

Confessional:

Noah: I always manage to look gay because of Cody! He's my friend, but he's got to stop. Also, Dawn was being nice to me. She is kind of cute.

Dawn: I think that Noah is really a nice guy deep down. His nice aura is quite strong. Also, he is kind of cute.

End confessional

Next up, Tyler, Izzy, and Cameron stepped out. "That leaves Owen, Sam, Staci, B, and…EZEKIEL?! What?" Chris asked. Ezekiel was still in the cooler. His skin was blue and he was shivering. "N..nnn…oo..tt g…gg…ooo..ii..nnn…ggg… h….ooo..mmm…eee… ffff…iii..rrr…sss…ttt…eee..hhhh," he chattered. Chris chuckled. Eventually Sam, Staci, B, and Owen stepped out of the cooler. "I cannot believe that I am saying this, but Ezekiel has won the first challenge and has immunity tonight and gets to be a team captain. Ezekiel then scrambled out of the cooler. "I can't believe it, eh," he said after he thawed out. "Well, I guess that means Owen is the other captain, right?" Cameron asked, beaming. Chris grinned maniacally. "Actually, you guessed wrong. As a twist and to make you fret, Scott is the other team captain since he was the first one out." Everyone gasped. See you at the campfire in a bit.

Confessional:

Cameron: We are all doomed. Oh no

Gwen: Great, we have a maniacal guy and an idiot picking teams. This will go great.

Scott: Haha. Time to assemble the losers.

Ezekiel: Wow. Me, a team captain. Me, I have immunity. This feels good, eh.

End Confessional.

Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season. Ezekiel and Scott are picking teams. Ezekiel has the first pick. Good luck," he said.

Ezekiel: My first pick is going to be…Owen, eh.

Scott: I'm going to pick Staci

Ezekiel: Next pick is Cameron.

Scott: Sam

Ezekiel: Noah

Scott: Sadie

Ezekiel: Dawn

Scott: Katie

Ezekiel: Gwen

Scott: Lindsay

Ezekiel: Mike

Scott: Beth

Ezekiel: Zoey

Scott: Izzy

Ezekiel: Harold

Scott: Tyler

Ezekiel: Cody

"Eva, B. You two are the only campers left. Scott has the power to send one of you packing from the island. B, the quiet, intelligent one or Eva, the tough, angry one. Who will it be Scott?" Chris asked.

Scott: With my final pick…I choose….Eva," he said, glaring at B. B frowned and looked to his friends. "B, time for the boat of shame my friend. B nodded and then glared at Scott one more time. The boat then carried him off.

Chris then walked up back to the teams. "Alright. Ezekiel, Owen, Cameron, Noah, Dawn, Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Harold, and Cody…You guys are going to be known as the Reject Robots. Scott, Staci, Sam, Sadie, Katie, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Tyler, and Eva, you guys are going to be known as the Abnormal Aliens. Robots, cabin to the left. Aliens, cabin to the left. I'll see you bright and early for the challenge tomorrow.

Confession cam:

Cameron: This is bad. Our team is stacked to the brim. Scott will have no trouble eliminating everyone around him.

Gwen: Good news, I have a good team. Bad news, Scott has every idiot in the world. He is single-handedly guaranteed to make it to the merger.

Scott: Haha. This will be too easy. I'm on a team full of idiots. I'll get them all eliminated by myself.

Cody: Maybe I can finally woo Gwen now that she and Duncan are finally done.

Owen: Woohoo! They should call us team winner! We have a winner, two second place finishers, and a third place finisher. This is awesome.

Beth: I don't trust Scott. I don't want to be on this team.

Lindsay: Yay! I'm on a team with Taylor.

Tyler: At least I've got Lindsay. I'm pretty nervous about this Scott guy though.

Katie and Sadie: Eek! Scott is kind of cute. Maybe if we can stick with him we will win.

Staci: My great great grandfather invented aliens you know. Before that, we didn't have extraterrestrial life forms.

Noah: I'm on a good team at least. Plus, I'm with Dawn. However, if we could get rid of Scott, this would be even better.

End confessional

Well, there you have it everyone. We have twenty of our most primed losers. Ever. Unfortunately for B, Scott got to send him home again. Will anyone see through Scott's evil plan? Is there finally a romance brewing for Noah? Can anyone this season even survive a challenge? How long can Ezekiel manage to stay around? Did Staci's great great parents not invent anything? Find out next time on Total…Drama….Losers!

Reject Robots:

Ezekiel

Owen

Cameron

Noah

Dawn

Gwen

Mike

Zoey

Harold

Cody

Abnormal Aliens:

Scott

Staci

Sam

Sadie

Katie

Lindsay

Beth

Izzy

Tyler

Eva

Eliminated: B


End file.
